The invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly a seat stow-away system.
Exercise apparatus typically includes a support frame including a support base resting on a floor and a support post extending upwardly therefrom and supporting a user seat upon which the user sits during an exercise routine, e.g. weight/resistance training, etc. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward such apparatus, and provides a simple and efficient seat stow-away system.